


Fucking Adorable

by anamuan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Jensen, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, In Media Res, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, RPF, Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, messy sex, mild edging, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Jensen can’t see him from where he is, head down, face smooshed into couch cushions, ass up and back, but Jared can see him, oh he has aniceview.





	Fucking Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly fiction.  
> Originally written for lj-user fluttering

"That's right, fuck yourself for me. Once you come like a good boy, I'll fuck you," Jared says, behind Jensen, voice low and rough. Jensen can’t see him from where he is, head down, face smooshed into couch cushions, ass up and back, but Jared can see him, oh he has a _nice_ view; Jensen’s fingers pressing hard into himself, and Jensen knows, Jensen can tell from his voice, the lust in it, the want, the edge and the satisfaction, that he’s touching himself too. Teasing probably; Jared wouldn't want to come until he’s deep inside him, where his fingers are now. Jensen groans at that thought and his hips snap back, pushing himself harder on his own fingers, pleasure running through him and thinking about how much better it will feel when Jared's finally sinking in, pulling his hips back and snapping his own forward. How good it will feel to have Jared come inside him.

That gets Jensen, part fantasy of Jared taking him hard and fast, just like he likes, part memory of how Jared feels inside him, and part promise that Jared'll fuck him once he’s done, and his orgasm rips through him.

"Fuck," Jensen stutters. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Hips driving back onto his hand and forward into the friction until he comes in a sticky mess on the couch. That was going to be a bitch to clean later, but right now, he doesn't care.

Jared's on him in an instant, Jensen still screaming and still shaking with his orgasm, and Jensen doesn't think he's ever going to catch his breath. "Such a good boy," Jared breathes into his ear, and Jensen moans, because _fuck_ , he's been waiting all night to feel Jared's hands on his skin, and he's _so_ fucking close, he wants it more than anything.

"Please, please," Jensen whines, grinding his hips back towards Jared. He doesn't care that he'd just come, he doesn't even care if he comes again or not, he just wants Jared inside him and he doesn't know how he got to be this needy.

Jared bites the back of Jensen's shoulder, then licks up over the sweaty skin, but Jensen barely notices, because Jared's pushing in, _finally_ , and Jensen thrusts back, like he wants all of him all at once. Honestly, he does. He wants Jared so deep he can feel him in the back of his throat, and he wants him there right now. Jensen's back arches, one long line, as Jared bottoms out, hot and perfect inside him. Jensen moans, broken, wanting more of Jared, and digs his hands into the couch cushions as Jared pulls back out.

"Fuck," Jensen hisses as Jared thrusts back in, pushing back as hard and fast as he can to feel that perfect stretch of being filled. He can't get enough, Jared filling him up, and he groans, begging, "Yes, fuck, Jared, please. Please, I need it, God more, please, fuck, harder," until Jared shoves two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. Jared's other hand is firm on his hip, fingers digging in, forcing Jensen into a slower pace.

Jensen sucks on Jared's fingers for all he's worth, wet and dirty, tongue sliding in between the two digits, teeth scraping the pads, before sucking them back in to lick around Jared's knuckles. Jensen's hard again, and groaning around Jared's fingers as Jared leaves a trail of marks up Jensen's spine with his teeth.

Jensen's practically sobbing with need now, breath catching in his throat. He needs Jared to move faster, more of him, pounding into him; Jensen grinds back as far as he can and it's not enough. He feels Jared's teeth on the back of his neck, sucking a mark there that the collars of his shirts should hide. He wants Jared to come inside him, _needs_ him to move faster, harder. He tries to tell Jared that, moaning garbled demands around the fingers in his mouth, spit leaking from the corners of his lips and running down his chin.

Jared presses a kiss to the back of one of Jensen's shoulder blades. "I know," he says, pulling his fingers out of Jensen's mouth, "I know what you want. Come on." Jared thrusts back in harder this time, snaps his hips forward faster, and the sounds coming out of Jensen's mouth aren't even words at this point, though vaguely, somewhere in the back of his brain Jensen thinks he might have been trying to say something. 'God more,' or 'Fuck yes' or maybe just 'Jared' but he isn't sure and it doesn't matter because Jared's gliding spit-slick fingers down across Jensen's balls, then keeps going back.

Jared traces a finger around the rim of Jensen's hole where it's stretched pink and eager around Jared's cock, and Jensen makes a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper and he doesn't even care. Jared starts working a finger in next to his dick, Jensen feeling the burning stretch as he opens to take it in, and he can't _breathe_ it's so fucking good, balls drawn up tight, everything in him focused on where Jared's filling him up more than he can take. Jensen half thinks he's going to die from it, and all he wants is more, wants Jared to fuck him open and raw just like this forever.

"Fuck, Jensen, feel so good," Jared gasps, lips slipping on sweat-slick skin. His rhythm breaks as he slithers the hand on Jensen's hip around to grab his dick, and he strokes up fast and rough. Jensen's overloading, everything too much, and then he feels Jared start to spurt into him, hot and messy and so, so perfect, and he comes so hard the entire world whites out around him.

Jensen comes back to himself slowly, Jared pressing kisses to his sweaty temple, still up inside him. His ass is sore in all the right ways, but he doesn't want Jared to pull out just yet. He wants to feel him there a little longer. Jensen feels like he's almost too tired to breathe, and Jared is slowly crushing him, broad chest pressed to Jensen's back and stuck together with sweat, and fucking perfect.

Jared eases out of Jensen eventually, but Jensen doesn't let him slide off him. Jensen twists around in his grip, using sex-heavy limbs to knock Jared sideways onto the couch where he can throw a leg over his hips. Jared sighs and smooshes Jensen closer against him.

"It's totally your turn to clean that mess up, by the way," Jensen mumbles against the curve of Jared's neck, and pinches him when he tried to argue.


End file.
